Genie in the one piece world
by 917brat
Summary: Harry finds out some very interesting news after his seventeenth birthday. News that shocks and horrifies him; as well as gives him a small flame of hope. The news is that he isn't completely human but half Genie. The reason he is horrified, Genie are considered a little better than slaves to the majority of the wizarding world. The reason he has a small flame of hope...


Summary-Harry finds out some very interesting news after his seventeenth birthday. News that shocks and horrifies him; as well as gives him a small flame of hope. The news is that he isn't completely human but half Genie. The reason he is horrified, Genie are considered a little better than slaves to the majority of the wizarding world. The reason he has a small flame of hope, magic is send him, her child, to another world to give him a whole to chance at life. But how will things turn out for Harry who is now half Genie in a whole new world and only six years old?

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry was staring at the book in front of him in horror. He had just came of what he had been sure was a creature inheritance; in face Harry had been a hundred percent positive that it had been a creature inheritance. Especially considering the rather nonhuman characteristics he had gained after his seventeenth birthday. Which is what had lead Harry to where he was now because he had decided to look up all the characteristics he could find about his form and see what he was.

Unfortunately Harry had been able to single down what he may possible be to once single thing and that was what was causing Harry to look as dismayed as he was. Because, even if he was only half that much he could tell, Harry knew deep within his soul that he was a half Genie. And in the wizard world, especially in England, that was like asking to be branded a slave for live.

Because in the wizarding world a Genie was considered to be nothing but something like a house elves of sorts something that was there to serve the wizard and witches that were so clearly above it in any way that they desired. At least that is what the majority of the wizarding world thought. Though Harry himself new the truth, the real truth given to him by Magic herself.

According to Magic, Genies were her children, the ones who had the greatest connection to both her and nature itself. Because of this and the great power they welded they had to be bound by certain rules that all Genies follow. And unlike what almost everyone, including Harry thought, it wasn't being forced to live in a certain bottle for all eternity had having multiple masters each who were then given three wishes.

In fact the truth was Genies were nothing like that unless certain criteria were met. Truthfully the whole reason that the living in the bottle and granting wished was thought to be the truth for what Genies were was because of two things a practical joke gone horrible wrong by a certain Genie thousand upon thousands of years ago. And because of what had happened to a number of Genies over the years. Because you see Genies are usually free and powerful human who have no master but when captured and bound down by things that can capture or block out magic, like certain pure cold irons, a Genie could be forced to call his capture master and grant him his wishes. Which usually only added up to three very painful wished for the so called master before the Genie escaped; most often than not killing said master as they did so. Though it should be noted that Genies when free had no problems what so every granting wishes for those they consider friends or family; in fact they almost always do so.

So like it was said before Genies weren't similar to what anyone thought they were and most people, most defiantly the majority of the wizarding world, are completely wrong in their idea of them. True Genies be they half or full blood genies, according to what Magic told Harry, are only bound by a certain set of rules and by the power they weld. Full genies more often the not being twice as powerful as half Genies; though there has been a one in a thousand case where a half genie matches or sometimes goes over a full Genies power. Though that rare if almost never happens.

The rules that both Genies and half Genies are bound to are that they have to follow Magic's wishes no matter what, that they have to have a grounder to keep their powers from both driving them insane and tearing them apart from the inside out, and that they must not in any way make themselves seem like a god of any sort least they find out painfully; from magic herself, that they are not. If any of these rules are not followed or broken in any way (though if the grounder dies by no cause of the Genie magic will do her best to grant said Genie another grounder.) then the one who broke the rule will permanently be stripped of their magic and left with nothing but an icy empty hole where it had once been. No Genie had ever lived more the three days with out there magic; more of then not killing themselves from the loss of magic after the first hour to rid themselves of the empty feeling.

Harry found out that full Genies instinctually now what magic wants them to do and knows instantly where to find there grounder. While half Genies have to wait to be told what magic wants from them and be led to their grounder by magic. And that they usually get told what Magic wants them to do shortly after their inheritance. Harry knew he hadn't been told what he was to do yet, just informed about the truth of Genies, but at the same time knew he would be soon. So all he could do was hope that it had nothing to do with the extremely predigest wizarding world and wait. Strangely knowing this didn't make it any easier.

Sighing Harry put the book down and headed to the mirror he had ran away from earlier, when he had first found out about the creature inheritance, ready too actually get a good look at himself; instead of just noticing the major changes and hightailing it way from the mirror and into the nearest creature book. What he saw in the mirror wasn't his usual self.

Instead of a tan seventeen year old teen with a shoulders a bit too board for his skinny swimmers build, hinting at the fact he still had some growing to go, with a short messy birds nest of pitch black hair and brilliant emerald green eyes, was a pale light silver blue skinned, almost looking a white pale in the light of his room, teen with a lean but muscular swimmer build that looked to be done growing, dark almost black purple mid back length hair and to top it off the figure in the mirror not only had slightly pointed elf like ears but swirling hypnotic silver and emerald green eyes as well. IN fact the only thing really similar from what he had been to what he had turned into was that he still had the sharp cheek bones and facial features of his parents; only looking a lot more noble then they had before. That and he still had the lightning bolt scar he had gotten from Voldemort when he had killed his parents and that his eyes still had some of the emerald green he had found out came from his mother.

Seeing all of this Harry was grateful he had only became half Genie instead of a full one because if these where the changes a half one went through, which according to magic was one of the inheritances that had the least amount of physical changes, then he most certainly didn't want to see what would of happened to him if he had become full Genie. Thinking on this for a bit Harry sighed once more before turning to head back to his bed. That is when he heard a loud ringing in his head. A ringing that Harry had already began to associate with Magic contacting him. Knowing this and knowing it was important Harry opened himself up to Magic ready to receive her message.

**_"HADRIAN GENIE, I HAVE COME TO A DESITION. AT THE GIVEN MOMENT THE WIZARDING WORLD DOES NOT DESIVE YOU. THEY ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU HAVE CAME OF YOU INHERTACNE AS ONE OF MY CHILDER, AS A GENIE, AND THEY HAVE, ONLY SECONDS AFTER FINDING OUT YOU HAVE BECOME, BEGAN TO PLAN TO FORFULLY BOND YOU AS A SLAVE TO ONE SEVERUS SNAPE. WHOM UPON READING HIS MINDS BEHIND THOSE FLIMSY THING HE THINKS ARE STRONG SHILDS I HAVE FOUND OUT TO TORMENT YOU IS ANY SICK WAY HE CAN, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO HANDING YOU OUT AS SOME SORT OF SEXUAL SLAVE TO ANY OF HIS SLYTHERINS THAT WANT YOU. THE SO CALLED LEADER OF THE LIGHT KNOWS WHAT HE IS PLANNING FOR YOU AND APOVES. I DO NOT! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN TO ONE OF MY CHILDRIN IF I CAN PREVENT IT AND AT THE MOMENT I CAN. THIS IS WHERE YOU COME IN. I WANT YOU AWAY FROM THIS WORLD. I WANT YOU TO GO TO ANOTHER WORLD HELP ONE OF THAT WORLDS CHOSEN THERE WITH WHAT I WILL INFROM YOU OF LATER ONCE YOU BEOMCE SETTLED IN YOUR KNEW WORLD. YOU WILL BE DEAGED SO YOU CAN LEARN ALL ABOUT THE WORLD YOU GOING TO; THOUGH YOU WILL STILL BE HALF GENIE SO BECAREFUL. YOU WILL ALSO FIND YOU GROUNDER NEAR YOU WHEN YOU WAKE UP. PLEASE REMEMBER THE GROUNDER BOND CAN BE OF FRIENDSHIP, OF BROTHERHOOD OR EVEN OF LOVE DEPENDING ON THE PEOPLE BOND TOGETHER. I HOPE THAT YOU FIND MUCH JOY IN THIS NEW WORLD MY CHILD."_**


End file.
